


Light as a Feather

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bindingfic, Community: help_haiti, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always surprises Sam, how Gabriel's skin is so soft under his fingers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 5.08 Changing Channels. Written for kijikun for the help_haiti charity auction. Beta-ed by the amazing denazia.

It always surprises Sam, how Gabriel's skin is so soft under his fingers. He knows how strong and fierce and implacable the archangel can be, he's witnessed it so many times in the last few months, but when he's with him Gabriel is soft and pliant, his skin feeling so human under Sam's hands.

Sam slides his palms on Gabriel's back, presses their bodies closer together as they slowly kiss. Gabriel tastes of candy on his tongue, and it is comfortable and familiar, just like the hands on his neck and buried in his hair are, too. Sam nips at Gabriel's bottom lip and a soft almost-gasp escapes the archangel. He breaks the kiss as Gabriel pulls gently on his hair. Sam throws his head back, allowing Gabriel access to his neck. The archangel starts softly kissing the pulse point there, then lets his tongue trail a line of heat to where Sam's neck and shoulder meet. Gabriel's mouth is teasingly slow and Sam slides a hand in the archangel's soft hair.

~~~

When Gabriel first turned up after the whole TV-Land incident, saying they were right, that he _had_ been taking the coward's way out, and that he wanted to help them, they didn't know what to think.

"And why the Hell should we trust you?" Dean asked bitterly. "Last time we met, you wanted us to be meat suits for your big brothers. We supposed to think you changed your mind?"

"This is not a trick, Winchester," Gabriel answered, calm but serious. "You have my word as an archangel."

Castiel assured them that the word of an archangel was sacred and could not be broken, but Dean thought that maybe Gabriel had been the Trickster for too long, that maybe he wasn't bound by the same rules anymore. Dean didn't trust him, but he wasn't so stubborn as to refuse potential help from an archangel, so he let him into their group, keeping a weary eye on him.

Sam, on the other hand, couldn't help but be hopeful. Hopeful, because even if Gabriel kept bickering with Dean and often being obnoxious, Sam knew deep inside that the archangel had no real reason to try and be nice with them if he didn't really mean to help them. He could feel it sometimes, how powerful Gabriel was, and the thought that this being could be on their side was the glimmer of hope onto which he clung. Because after Carthage, after Ellen and Jo and everything that they lost, Sam needed to believe that Gabriel could change, that not everything was set in stone and that he still had a choice.

~~~

Gabriel pushes him gently down on the bed, his hands roaming Sam's body, his mouth never leaving Sam's skin, like he's some piece of delicious candy, and Sam is almost melting under the heat of Gabriel's hands, Gabriel's mouth, Gabriel's body pressing against his. He can feel the archangel's power starting to gather around them. The air smells like electricity, and it sends shivers on Sam's naked skin.

A low moan escapes Sam's lips as Gabriel's mouth starts worrying one of his nipples, and his eyes shut. Gabriel's hands are keeping him pinned down on the mattress; they are firm but not to the point of hurting him, never to the point of hurting him. That wicked tongue is now trailing down his chest, dips into his navel, and Sam can hear, can feel Gabriel hum lightly against his skin, and it's the sweetest feeling one can ever imagine.

There's a rustling sound and Sam opens his eyes and looks down his body, where Gabriel is kneeling between his legs. The archangel has let go of his arms, he isn't lapping Sam's skin anymore; he has thrown his head back, his wide black wings spreading behind him, and he looks so beautiful like that, Sam forgets to breathe for a minute.

~~~

It was handy, having an archangel with them. They didn't really have to worry about things like food anymore, not when Gabriel could conjure up anything he wanted. The problem was, what Gabriel wanted wasn't always what _they_ wanted. Or rather what Dean wanted. They never had bacon cheeseburgers or apple pie, so every now and then the older Winchester would storm off, get in his car and drive to the closest diner.

Sam couldn't complain though. Gabriel seemed to have a thing for pancakes and maple syrup (well, no surprise there), as well as for roasted lamb and baked potatoes, which just happened to be Sam's favorite.

Gabriel was giving them a hand with all the research, though he made a point of looking thoroughly bored when doing so. He tagged along for hunts, too, but usually let them do their job without intervening.

However, the one time they unexpectedly found themselves facing harpies, and one of them launched at Sam, claws out, Gabriel was in front of Sam in the blink of an eye, power coming out of him in a huge wave. There was a flash of too white light and then the creatures were nothing more than little piles of ashes being swept by the wind. The earth was still vibrating under their feet and Gabriel turned to face Sam, something akin to worry in his eyes.

"Thanks." Sam smiled at the archangel who'd just saved his life. Gabriel beamed at him, and Sam felt a wave of warmth spread through his body. Though he wasn't sure if this was the result of some more freakish archangel power, or of that smile.

~~~

Sam sits up so he can kiss Gabriel again, kiss his delicious mouth and his strong neck while he reaches to brush the almost feathers of the archangel's wings. He's still a little bewildered by them. Gabriel didn't use to show them to him at first and even now he doesn't do it often. From what he understood, it leaves him vulnerable somehow to do so. Though Sam really doesn't see how, because if anything Gabriel feels even more powerful like that. There's a warm hum of energy coming out of him and making Sam tremble as his fingers slide through Gabriel's wings.

Sam loves the little gasping sounds that escape Gabriel's mouth at his touch. The archangel's eyes are closed and his face reflects pure ecstasy as Sam lets his hands gently caress the almost-there wings.

It is a strange feeling, like touching warm pressured air, or what you think clouds must feel like when you're a kid, and at the same time it feels like lightening and power. It's there under his fingers but it's not, and it feels wonderful to touch.

"Samuel..." The moan is almost a whisper, like Gabriel is lost somewhere in a world of pleasure, and judging by the way he's gripping Sam's shoulders maybe he is. Sam reluctantly takes his hands away from Gabriel's wings and places them on his hips pressing their bodies together as he kisses his archangel. Gabriel's mouth is hungrier now, and Sam is so hard he thinks he could almost come just from this.

Gabriel's hands seem to be everywhere, caressing Sam, pushing him back against the mattress, spreading his legs further apart, and then he knows exactly where they are when he feels slick fingers entering him. He moans in Gabriel's mouth and pushes _back_. Gabriel's free hand disappears for a while but Sam doesn't even notice at first, because Gabriel is moving his fingers at a maddeningly slow pace in him, and all he can think of is "more."

He must have said it out loud, because Gabriel tuts at him. "Patience, Samuel," he whispers in his ear before slightly biting the earlobe. Then the archangel is looking down at him, a feathery shadow between his slender fingers. Sam's eyes go wide.

~~~

The first time they ended up in bed together, they had just fought off dozens of demons. Together. Gabriel had saved Sam's life again and fought with them, and when they drove back to the motel adrenaline was still pumping fast through Sam's veins. Dean had declared he needed celebratory pie and Castiel had gone with him, because Cas always went everywhere Dean went. It was just Sam and Gabriel in the motel room, and Gabriel had looked at him with this seductive smile and their hands had brushed together, and before he really knew what happened Sam was crushed against the wall, an archangel in his arms and in his mouth.

It was kind of rushed and greedy, Gabriel's hands were all over him and Sam's hands were tearing Gabriel's clothes off. They stumbled to the bed and kind of fell there in a tangle of limbs, still kissing desperately. Somehow they both ended up naked, though Sam suspected Gabriel's powers had a lot to do with it, and Sam didn't even think of panicking when Gabriel coaxed his legs open. He wanted it, wanted the archangel deep inside of him. When they came, the light bulb exploded above their heads and the windows vibrated so much Sam thought they were going to explode, too.

The next morning, Sam was woken up by Dean shouting through the door that he'd be back in ten minutes and they'd bother better be dressed when he got back. When Dean came into the room Sam was under the shower, but of course Gabriel was still stark naked, sprawled on the bed watching a rerun of _Dr Sexy, MD_ on the room's small television. Sam heard Dean's "My eyes, my poor eyes!" from under the running water and couldn't help but laugh a little.

~~~

Gabriel's fingers are still working him slowly open, and they brush against his prostate. Sam moans loudly, eyes closing shut, back arching up a bit from the bed. Then he feels something else, something warm and cold and powerful and soft, something very light against his skin, like it's almost not there, but it sends shivers of electricity and pleasure through his body where it touches him.

He watches Gabriel caress his chest slowly with the feather that's not a feather, and his breath catches in his throat under the storm of sensations going through his entire being. The feathery shadow leaves a trail of heat and power on his trembling skin. When Sam's eyes find Gabriel's again, he doesn't know what shocks him the most, the unhindered adoration he can see in them, or the firm determination he can read in the archangel's set jaw.

Sam barely notices when Gabriel's fingers slip out of him, but then Gabriel delicately lays the shadowy feather just above Sam's heart, grips his hips and enters him slowly. Sam is lost again in an ocean of divine sensations: Gabriel's skin against his, the slow thrusts of Gabriel's hard cock getting faster and faster in him, and Gabriel's power all around them. His lips keep forming the archangel's name as the air crackles loudly around them, and something like electricity runs through his skin, sending every cell of his body little jolts of pure pleasure.

His eyes are locked with Gabriel's, and God does he look beautiful in the heat of passion, hazel eyes blown wide open and moans sounding like Sam's name escaping his lips at each and every one of his thrusts. Sam's heart is beating so fast, and his chest is warm where the feather is resting against his skin.

The power in the room seems to be gathering, waiting for something. Gabriel wraps his hand around Sam's hard cock and starts pumping in rhythm. He's hitting that perfect spot inside of Sam, and it's just too much. Sam's body tenses up and he cries out Gabriel's name as he comes. The archangel is chanting his name, and suddenly Sam can feel everything. He can feel Gabriel's power rush into him, into his body and his very soul. Underneath it, he can feel Gabriel's orgasm, and a warm, perfect feeling wraps around him. Something is burning through his skin but he barely registers it as he slowly comes back from the rush of emotions.

Gabriel, slightly out of breath, is now lying on his side next to him, looking at him with wonder and a touch of apprehension. The shadowy feather has somehow disappeared from Sam's chest. Gabriel's wings are gone, too, but Sam can still feel their presence somehow. Actually, he can feel Gabriel's whole being, not physically but more deeply.

"What did you do?" he asks in a whisper, and he can _feel_ Gabriel tense up, even though the archangel looks as nonchalant as he always does. It's weird, but it's also wonderful. Sam thinks he should be at least a little bit afraid of this, but he doesn't. Whatever this is, it's a good thing, he just knows it.

"It's a binding ritual," Gabriel answers in a similar kind of whisper. His fingers are tracing a shape on Sam's chest as he speaks softly. "It's something ancient and very powerful. Our souls are linked together now, I am yours and you are mine, for all eternity."

Sam should be freaking out for all kinds of reasons; eternity is a long time, Gabriel had no right making that decision without him, what the hell does he mean by Sam is his... but he doesn't say any of these things, he just smiles and presses his lips against Gabriel's, and they taste of sugar and chocolate and something that is just _Gabriel_. Because none of these things matter, all that matters is Gabriel's presence at his side, and the knowledge that Gabriel is _his_, will always be his, and he will always be Gabriel's.

Which can only mean... "Lucifer can't make me his vessel anymore." It's not a question, but Gabriel shakes his head in answer anyway. Sam concentrates on the bond he thinks he can now feel between them and tries to send his own feelings through it: gratitude and warmth and affection, and that other thing that he doesn't want to name but that's there, that's been there for a while now. He can tell by the way Gabriel's eyes light up that it worked, and a wave of similar emotions laced with protectiveness submerges him. This should be strange, but it feels perfectly natural to Sam. Without saying a word, the man and the archangel entwine their fingers together and Sam falls asleep in Gabriel's warm embrace.

~~~

On the days that followed their first night, Gabriel kept touching Sam all the time. He would lean against his shoulder to have a look at what he was reading or wrap his arm around Sam's shoulder when they were sitting next to each other, and every time Sam would hear Dean grunt and Gabriel chuckle softly in his ear. Sometimes Gabriel would even go as far as pressing a quick kiss on his neck, and Dean would complain loudly that he really didn't need to see _that_.

Sam liked the touching, Gabriel's skin was warm and he smelled of candy and rain, and he liked the kissing too, but he didn't like being used.

"Are you doing this just to piss Dean of?" he asked one morning after Dean had stormed off to lock himself in the bathroom.

"Partly," admitted Gabriel, stealing a bite from Sam's pancake with a smirk. Gabriel looked up at Sam when the Hunter didn't answer. He frowned. "I thought it amused you, too."

Sam looked away, a bit disappointed, and less than a second later he had an archangel on his lap, straddling his thighs and looking at him with serious eyes. "I'm also doing this because I want to. I want _you_, Samuel. Do you want me?"

Sam swallowed and nodded, one quick jerk of the head, and Gabriel was kissing him fiercely, grinding their hips together.

When Dean got out of the bathroom to find his brother bending the archangel over the breakfast table, he squeaked and covered his eyes, running towards the door to get as far away from them as possible.

Afterwards, they started booking separate rooms.

~~~

When Sam wakes up, hazel eyes are watching him. He can still feel the bond between him and Gabriel, and it's almost dizzying. His Gabriel presses a kiss against his lips. His Gabriel. Sam puts a possessive hand on the archangel, on _his_ archangel's neck and thrusts his tongue in Gabriel's mouth.

They only get out of bed much, much later. Sam stretches in front of the mirror and stills, astonished. There, on his chest, just where his heart is beating, there's a red mark, shaped like a feather. The skin is soft and a bit sensitive under his fingers, but it does not hurt, not at all.

Gabriel presses his still naked body behind him, his arms wrapping around Sam's waist and his cheek resting against Sam's arm. They look in each other's eyes in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful," Gabriel says, then adds a bit more possessively, "And you're mine."

"I am yours," Sam agrees. They stare at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to protect your bother," Gabriel finally says.

Sam asks the question, because he has to. "Why not?"

"Because as much as I like your brother, and even though he doesn't believe so I really do like Dean...", and there's honesty in Gabriel's voice, "...as much as I like him," he continues, "I don't love him."


End file.
